


Knights to Remember

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Big Brothers AU [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (By a minor character), (Even if they make things worse before they make them better), Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Friendship, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Reminiscing, Reunions, Surprises, The Knights of Ren are the Five Protective Brothers Everyone Needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: New beginnings aren't always easy.It's been over a month since Ben and Hux moved to a new home. Hux is settling happily into their new life, but Ben struggles with the changes.But if Hux is good at one thing, it's problem-solving. And when the problem is his husband's happiness at stake, Hux will do whatever it takes to help.Even if it means calling in reinforcements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with this series already: welcome back!!
> 
> If you're new, thanks for giving this a click! :) We try to make each story self-contained so that they're readable individually, even if they reference previous stories a little.
> 
> Like many of our multi-chapter stories, this was the result of several headcanons we had and shaped into a story, a lot of them to do with the Knights of Ren! So while Hux and Ben are still at the center, we get to spend a little more time with the Knights as well. <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -frap

 

Hux settled back in his office chair and shut his laptop, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of a productive afternoon. He was over a month into his new job at the institute and already felt  worlds better than he had during the long months of unemployment after his discharge from the army. His research project was off to a good start, the new post-docs he hired looked promising, the support staff seemed competent, and he got to meet Techie for lunch most days. His schedule was full but not rigid, the dress code more casual and comfortable than in the military, and this office was nearly twice the size of his old one.

 

It was perfect.

 

Or, well...it should have been.

 

Hux's gaze drifted to the framed photos on his desk. Among them were a group shot from Rey and Techie’s wedding and one of their baby twins. He skimmed past those to one of himself and Ben on their wedding day, hands clasped, smiling, eyes only for each other, unaware of Hux's mother taking the shot.

 

The image spurred countless emotions in Hux. Nostalgia, remembering that happy day. Fondness for the man he'd been married to for almost eleven years. A subtle longing, even after all that time, to be with him now and feel his warmth.

 

And added to the pile, now, worry. That his husband was not as happy with their new life as Hux was. Hux sighed and leaned back in his chair, his contentedness replaced by the concern slowly growing over his heart like a creeping vine.

 

It was in the little things. The way some evenings Ben's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. The way he no longer danced around their home while tidying or hummed to himself while preparing a meal. The way he clung a little tighter when they embraced or looked relieved when Hux suggested they get out of the still too empty new house and go explore.

 

Some days were fine. Some days Ben would laugh at the names of IKEA furniture or gripe about traffic or teasingly threaten to sneak in Hux's office window again. But it never lasted long before some invisible weight settled on him once more.

 

Two, even three weeks in, Hux could convince himself it was still just the shock of the move. The stress of getting their new house in order didn’t help. Neither did the pressure Ben put on himself to set up a new dance studio; now that he was no longer doing shows with the Knights or teaching dance classes, he had no income, and while Hux’s army pension and his pay at the institute were more than sufficient for them to live comfortably, feeling that he wasn’t contributing did nothing good for Ben’s self esteem.

 

Still, Hux thought it would get easier, more manageable once they'd been here a little while. But it was nearly two months since their move, and it wasn't getting better.

 

Hux did all he could to ease Ben's mind. He was patient, affectionate. He took him on dates to try out new restaurants, taking up time he somewhat guiltily felt could have been used getting things done at the house. He texted Ben regularly from work. His efforts weren't for nothing, but it was a bit like giving a plant lots of water but insufficient sunlight. It wasn't enough.

 

_ You're not enough _ , whispered the voice in his head that sounded too much like his father.  _ He's here because of you, after all. He left everything for you, and you're not e- _

 

Hux shook his head sharply, forcing away the thought. He and Ben talked about this at length before making the decision to move. Ben was already considering leaving the Knights of Ren before Hux's accident, he was looking for a new opportunity as much as Hux was, he also wanted to be closer to their siblings and niece and nephew.

 

This was supposed to be a new start for  _ both _ of them. And if Ben stumbled, that simply meant it was up to Hux to help him back to his feet.

 

If only he could get Ben to  _ talk _ to him about it.

 

*

 

Ben pulled up to the house -  _ their _ house, he had to keep reminding himself - and put the car in park.

 

He didn't go in, though, not just yet. Hux wasn't home, likely wouldn't be home for hours, something about staff training that he was obligated to attend as he was still new. And without him here it was still just an empty building, freshly painted bare walls and unassembled furniture and their whole lives crammed into boxes stacked in the spare bedroom. A place to spend the night in - they at least had the bedroom to their liking - and then run away from for the day. Tonight he'd eat dinner alone and attempt to accomplish something from the seemingly endless moving-in to-do list.

 

That was, if he didn't collapse onto the couch and never move again. This whole week had one thing going wrong after another, to the point where he had to actively ignore the big  _ what ifs _ nagging at the back of his mind. What if he couldn't do this? The Organa-Solo family wasn’t exactly known for having a head for business, despite what Han tried to brag about at parties. What if trying to set up a dance studio on his own was a mistake? What then?

 

It took all his remaining energy to force himself up and out of the car. As he was rising his tired feet gave out from under him momentarily, and in his effort to right himself he knocked his head on the doorframe with a solid  _ thud. _

 

“Ow,  _ ow, shit,” _ he hissed, rubbing at the spot, vision blurring with the sudden prickle of tears.

 

Ben took a steadying breath. He wouldn't cry. He would  _ not. _ He was a grown man, with a husband and a house and it was just a bad day and he would just...just go inside and order some takeout and put some ice on the bump and it would be  _ fine _ . Everything would be just fine.

 

He got out of the car, carefully this time, and dragged himself to the front door. It took a couple tries to get the key in the lock right; even now, over a month later, his muscle memory tried to open it the way he had the door to their old apartment.

 

The moment the door shut behind him he was hit with that damned new paint smell that wouldn't let him forget that this wasn't home, not yet, not for a while, and his feet hurt and his head throbbed and none of it mattered because he hadn't accomplished a damn thing today, and...

 

Ben sagged back against the door. A shuddering breath escaped him, too close to a sob for his liking, his face dropping out of the practiced calm he’d been trying to maintain for weeks for Hux’s sake. The last thing Ben wanted was Hux noticing he wasn’t doing well and having to worry about Ben on top of all the demands the institute was putting on him.

 

He tipped his head back and blinked up at the ceiling to keep the tears at bay, thanking his lucky stars that he had a few hours to get his shit together before Hux got home -

 

“Ben?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person can only stay strong for so long before they break. Lucky for Ben, his husband is there to pick up the pieces.

Slowly, disbelieving, Ben lowered his head to stare across the room to the kitchen doorway, where Hux stood, staring back. And from the look on his face, he'd seen everything - possibly even his clumsy getting-out-of-car stunt from the wide living room window that Ben still wasn't used to having, which brought in lots of natural light and gave a clear view of the front yard and driveway.

 

“Hey...hey, babe,” Ben straightened, shaking his hair forward to hide the bruise, trying to salvage this even though it was definitely too late. “You're home early?” He flinched; he didn't mean for that to come out as a question.

 

Whatever emotions passed over Hux's face, Ben was just a little too far away to see. Hux cleared his throat.

 

“Training was canceled,” he answered distantly. “I thought I'd get some of our kitchen things put away now that the cabinets are done.” He looked back into the kitchen briefly before turning back to Ben. “I picked us up some takeout if you - oh, and do you want ice for that...?”

 

He looked uncertain, a look that was entirely out of place on Hux's face. His brow was creased with concern and Ben hated himself a little just then, because this was everything he was trying to prevent.

 

“I - it’s fine,” Ben felt around the spot on his forehead, deciding it was not worth the fuss, “and I'm not very hungry,” he continued through his rapidly tightening throat.

 

Hux nodded and stepped closer, finally, and their eyes met. He extended his hand and without a word spoken between them, Ben could hear the silent plea:  _ talk to me, please.  _ If he turned away now and continued pretending he was fine, he would only be hurting Hux.

 

So he took Hux's hand and let himself be led.

 

Hux brought him not to the kitchen where their food waited and would soon grow cold, but to the living room. It was still mostly barren, save for the couch and an armchair, and the TV which was hooked up but sitting on a plastic bin until they got around to putting together the stand for it. Pushed aside in one corner of the room sat pieces for an unassembled shelf and two boxes containing all of the Knights’ awards from over the years, along with photos and mementos from their travels. Ben hadn't been able to bring himself to open it yet.

 

Hux released his hand and moved to sit at one end of the couch. He looked up at Ben, his face carefully neutral, and patted his lap with one hand. Ben understood. He felt a rush of gratitude as he lay down and stretched himself out, his head settling on Hux's thighs. This way, he didn't have to look Hux in the eye. Here he could confess his fears into the clean-smelling fabric of Hux's shirt and hide his face against his soft stomach if it all became too much.

 

The moment Ben was settled, Hux's fingers slipped into his hair, like Ben hoped they would. They paused a moment, Hux's thumb tracing lightly around the edge of the bump on his forehead, examining, and Ben could feel that ice was in his future whether he asked for it or not.

 

But for now, Hux exhaled softly and began carding his fingers through Ben's hair in slow, steady movements. Ben closed his eyes and let the gentle stroking soothe him.

 

After several long moments spent like that, Ben began to hope that maybe he wouldn't have to talk about any of this. Maybe Hux just wanted to make him feel better, maybe he wouldn't ask. Maybe Ben still could somehow Solo his way out of this...

 

Of course he wouldn't be so lucky. How foolish was it to expect Hux would ever be blind to him and his distress? But then, Ben felt like an idiot for quite a long time by now...

 

“You're unhappy.” Hux stated it as plainly as one would the weather.

 

“I'm with you. How could I possibly be unhappy?” Ben tried to make it sound flirtatious, but he was too raw, too tired to really sell it. He punctuated the words with a nuzzle against Hux's leg, hoping it would help convince him he meant it.

 

“But you are,” Hux insisted without heat, his nails scratching lightly at Ben's scalp. Ben sighed.

 

“I'm not...unhappy...it's just...it's a lot. Everything happened so fast and I feel...lost? Does that make any sense? And I didn't expect to miss home - I mean, our old home - so much and so when it hit me that I did, I just...threw myself into starting the studio so that I wouldn't think about it, except I still do, all the time, and on top of that nothing is going the way I planned, and - “

 

Once he started, Ben couldn't stop. There, curled up against his husband, he spilled everything, from how every decision he made in the hopes of getting something out of the way instead opened yet another can of worms, to how everything from a location to sponsors kept falling through, to how none of this seemed so difficult when he was a reckless young man starting a dance group with his friends, but now, alone, it felt next to impossible.

 

“What if I can't do it, ‘Tidge?” he asked, voice thick with emotion. Hux's thumb was stroking his cheek, wiping away each fresh tear as it fell. His other hand was still in Ben's hair, holding it in a firm but gentle grip, anchoring him. “What if - if - “ he trailed off with a shaky breath.

 

Hux let him just breathe for a moment, waiting to be sure he was finished, before he spoke, so quietly, carefully. “Ben...you're being too hard on yourself. These things take  _ time. _ When you got the studio for the Knights it was over a year before the place was exactly how you all wanted it.” He combed his fingers through Ben's hair again. Ben squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“I just don't want to disappoint you…”

 

He wished he could take the words back the moment he said them. Hux's hands stilled and Ben could feel his sharp gaze on him.

 

“When have I  _ ever _ been disappointed in you?”

 

As soon as Ben opened his mouth Hux's hand covered it.

 

“Don't answer that. I don't mean silly things like forgetting the laundry in the dryer or being late for dinner. The big things, the important things...you've never let me down. And when you had competitions, even when you lost terribly I knew you put everything you had into it. Just like you are now.”

 

Ben shifted, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Hux must have taken his silence for skepticism, because he continued on, his tone growing more insistent.

 

“Were you disappointed in me when I was discharged? Did you love me any less?”

 

Ben's head snapped up, finally meeting Hux's eyes. Hux had been unable to continue his military career because he'd been injured  _ saving another man's life _ . If he thought…

 

“That's not the same thing, ‘Tidge, it's  - “

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“Of course not. Never.”

 

“Exactly. You loved me when I couldn't walk, when I couldn't work. When I was so  _ angry _ , when I was just numb.” Hux tilted his head, fingertips tracing along Ben's jaw, feeling the little nicks he’d made nervously shaving, trying to look his best for meetings. “I want this to work because  _ you _ want it so badly. But if -  _ if _ \- it doesn't...we'll find something else for you, like we did for me. And I will not, for one  _ second _ , be disappointed or love you any less.”

 

Ben stared at him, his chest feeling so full so suddenly he almost couldn't breathe. He swallowed; he could feel his lip trembling and so he didn't speak for a moment, focusing on breathing so that he didn't add to the damp spot he'd already left on Hux's shirt.

 

Hux expected nothing, only resumed his stroking of Ben's hair, patient and steady and Ben was grateful for the millionth time that Hux had survived his accident, because on days like this he didn't know what he'd do without him.

 

Ben shifted to get more comfortable and as he did, his gaze landed across the room on the boxes. Just as quickly he looked away, more out of habit than anything else. But Hux noticed.

 

“There's more, isn't there?”

 

Ben sighed, but nearly smiled. He really should know better than to try to hide anything from his husband.

 

“I miss them,” he admitted softly. It was easier than he expected to say aloud.

 

Hux didn't have to ask who. His hand drifted down to the small of Ben's back, where his dress shirt rode up a bit and the word  _ Knight _ peeked out, tattooed in black ink.

 

Ben immediately felt a stab of guilt for complaining. He knew there were perfectly good reasons his friends hadn’t visited yet; Pete had a new child to worry about and the rest were still active members of the Knights, currently taking a two week long retreat to train with the two new members who had replaced Ben and Pete.

 

“I know they’re busy,” Ben added quickly. “And I know I text them all the time, but it's...it's not the same.”

 

“Last time you had them to help with the studio,” Hux offered.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, there's that. It's other things, too. I miss dancing with them. I miss going out for food after practice. I - “ he stopped himself there. He could go on and on about all the little things he missed, but it was unnecessary. Hux understood.

 

Hux was quiet for so long that curiosity got the better of Ben and he turned onto his back to look up at his husband's face. His chest tightened unpleasantly when he saw the sadness there.

 

Hux caught him looking and remembered himself, shaking his head and taking a breath.

 

“ I know what it feels like,” he said quietly, “to lose something that defined you for so long.”

 

Ben felt around for Hux’s hand and took it in his. It was certainly true: the military had been a huge part of Hux's life, and he didn't take his discharge well at first.

 

“I know,” he replied.

 

Hux shook his head again and his frown deepened.

 

“This move, for me to take this job. It was...asking too much of you to leave everything and come with me. It's too big a sacrifice.” Hux's face was taking on a look Ben knew all too well, a slow slip into self loathing that could quickly become a free fall if it wasn't caught in time.

 

Before he could say another word, Ben sat up, twisting so he was eye to eye with Hux, crowding him against the back of the couch. Ben nudged at his cheek with his nose until Hux looked at him, gaze distant.

 

“Do you think you haven't sacrificed things over the years to be with me? Hux, you were a soldier. If you hadn't married me you could have been at least a Colonel by now. You might have really become a General one day. I know you were passed up for promotion two or three times, maybe more, even though you were easily the best candidate. But...you never complained. You never blamed me.”

 

“Because I didn't regret it,” Hux answered, voice a little hoarse. “Because I wouldn't ever trade what we have…”

 

“ _ Exactly.  _ This is...hard for me, yeah. And I should have told you sooner, babe, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make you worry. Which I ended up doing anyway.” Ben cupped Hux's head in his hands. “But it won't last forever. I'll get through it, and it's fucking  _ worth it _ to be with you.” He willed the words to sink in and stay. Because it was never, ever okay for Hux to feel he wasn't worth fighting for.

 

Hux's jaw worked beneath Ben's palms, eyes blinking rapidly.

 

“Even now?”

 

Ben could hear the unspoken questions that came attached to those two simple words.  _ Even after the accident? Even after I was discharged? _

 

Ben looked Hux in the eye, unrelentingly loving. “ _ Especially _ now.”

 

Because Hux had fought his way back from near-death and pain and loss to be here and now with him. It was a new beginning they almost never got to have. In the shock of the move Ben almost forgot that, a mistake he wouldn't make again.

 

All out of words, Hux's arms wrapped around Ben's waist and pulled him in tight. Ben buried his face in Hux's neck and breathed him in. The stress of the week seemed far away now that he was home in his husband's arms.

 

“How about,” Hux began after a moment, sounding his usual composed self once more, “we sit down sometime and you lay out what you need to do for the studio. And I'll see what I can do to help.”

 

“But...you're busy,” Ben mumbled. Hux had plenty on his plate with his new job, he didn't need to be taking on Ben's work on top of it.

 

“Not the way I used to be,” Hux assured him, smoothing a hand over his hair. “And we both know I'm very good at time management,” he echoed a line from the day they met.

 

Ben hid his smile against Hux's shoulder and Hux knew the memory wasn’t lost on him. “...okay.”

 

The weight on his shoulders wasn't gone exactly. But it was so much easier to bear when he wasn't carrying it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and kudosed and commented so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ben thought Hux listening to his problems was the end of his help, he greatly underestimated his husband.

Over the following days, Hux thought a lot about his conversation with Ben. To his relief, Ben seemed to be doing better, a little less stressed and a little less sad. He looked at Hux in that open, honest way that made Hux feel so powerful, knowing that Ben trusted him, that he opened up to Hux and Hux hadn't let him down, that he believed Hux would be there for him. It felt so good, especially after the months of recovery from his accident when he could barely rely on his own body to do what he needed, let alone allow anyone else to rely on him.

 

The work of setting up the studio was...not easy by any stretch, but manageable, and between Ben's vision and Hux's insight, they set down a plan that gave Ben reasonable goals for each week, rather than trying to do everything at once. Hux also swallowed his pride and called in some favors from people he knew from his father’s social circle; important people he wasn’t fond of but who respected him and could get things moving in the right direction.

 

But there was still the less tangible issue of Ben's homesickness. Making their new house feel like home would simply take time, and as capable as Hux was, he couldn't make the days move faster.

 

Han and Leia hoped to visit eventually, but it was easier said than done when health issues kept Leia home more days than not. It would probably be easier for Hux and Ben to plan a visit to them than the other way around.

 

As for Ben's friends...

 

Early one morning before work, sipping his coffee and pacing around the house while Ben still slept, Hux wandered into the living room. They had a coffee table now, and the TV stand was finally put together, but it still looked far too bare. His eyes landed on the boxes which he knew contained awards and mementos from Ben's years with the Knights. He knew it was more than lack of free time that kept Ben from unpacking it. He missed his friends enough without the onslaught of memories it would bring.

 

The sight reminded him of a moment in their first days after buying the house, standing in the then-empty living room, admiring the size of it compared to their last one.

 

_ “This will be great for having people over,” Ben had said excitedly. He was still so optimistic then, before the change really hit, before he became overwhelmed with pressure. _

 

_ “Which,” Hux was quick to add, “we won't be doing until this place is presentable.” He looked around and sighed. “Which may be a while.” _

 

_ “Right. Of course.” _

 

Looking back, Hux cringed at his words. He didn't realize then how isolating it would be, for Ben to be in a new place and be unable to have his loved ones visit, while Hux had the two most important people in his life right there where he needed them.

 

On top of that, Hux was settling happily into his new job, enjoying the renewed sense of purpose, while Ben was pushing himself so hard trying to start the studio that he burned through all his time and energy, leaving none left for dancing or any of his other hobbies. Hux thrived on challenge; Ben, however, thrived on self expression, on finding outlets for his feelings and energy. And now he didn't even have that.

 

Hux sighed and ran a hand down his face. It all seemed so obvious now. He wished he'd seen things sooner, or made it clearer that Ben could confide in him.

 

But there was no use wondering what should have been. There was only dealing with the problem in front of him, here and now, and when  presented with a problem, Hux was relentless in his pursuit of a solution.  _ Especially _ when his husband’s happiness was at stake.

 

Hux looked at the time. Fifteen minutes until he had to leave for work. Plenty of time. He finished off his coffee and opened his text messages. It didn't take much scrolling before he found his messages with Pete, the former second in command of the Knights of Ren and Ben's best friend since their teenage years.

 

The contact image was one Pete himself had picked out, a goofy selfie he took with Hux's phone and set as Hux's background image, a prank that Hux quickly discovered and just as quickly retaliated. Hux smiled a little at the sight, realizing that he, too, missed the five absurd but loyal and caring Knights who had been a package deal when marrying Ben.

 

How far they'd come since those early days when Ben first introduced them...

 

*

 

_ “Wait, so - you  _ are _ free tonight?” Ben asked over the phone, half incredulous and half...something else. Worried, almost, though Hux couldn’t imagine why. _

 

_ “Yes,” Hux replied. “It seems there’s been an outbreak of food poisoning among the first year cadets. The training I was scheduled to oversee is cancelled until further notice.” Hux hesitated. “I’m still not done until seven, but if you don’t mind a late dinner, or maybe a movie…” _

 

_ “It’s just,” Ben cut in and, yes, he definitely sounded worried. Hux could practically see him running his free hand through his hair, a gesture Ben thought a casual mask for his nervousness and which Hux learned to recognize as alarm bells ringing. “The guys and I were going out tonight after practice. This one bar does bogo appetizers on Thursday nights…” _

 

_ “Oh.” Hux tried not to let his heart sink too much. He knew this was a possibility; it was lunchtime on Thursday when he called, and on Monday morning he already told Ben he  _ wasn’t _ free this week, so it only made sense that Ben had made other plans… _

 

_ “Hey, listen,” Ben said placatingly, “I’ll cancel, okay? I can go with them next week. I really want to see you.” _

 

_ “Ben, you don’t have to - “ _

 

_ “Wait! I know! Why don’t you come with us?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “You should come with us. I want you meet them.” _

 

_ Hux glanced at the time. His break ended soon; he didn’t have time to deliberate. And he wanted to see Ben, very much. _

 

_ “Okay.” He smiled a little at the excited noise from the other end. “Text me the details. I’ll see you tonight.” _

 

_ * _

 

_ Hux had had important exams he was less nervous for than this night. By the time he arrived at the bar, he’d considered every worst-case scenario, and most of them ended with Ben breaking things off with him - because Hux’s imagination was nothing but thorough. _

 

_ Ben talked about his friends from the dance group often, and with unmistakable fondness. Hux knew that this, moreso even than meeting Ben’s parents, would be the test to pass. These were clearly, aside from Rey, the most important people in Ben’s life. _

 

_ Inside, he didn’t have to search long before finding them - the Knights of Ren were hard to miss, tall and built and still in loose black outfits after practice. Ben caught his eye and hurried over, beaming, to put his arm around Hux and kiss him. _

 

_ “It’s so good to see you,” Ben breathed when their lips parted. _

 

_ Hux could feel the weight of five pairs of eyes on them even from across the room. In spite of them, he smiled for Ben and kissed his cheek - it was so smooth, like it always was when they met up. _

 

_ Out of the corner of his eye, Hux caught the Knights frown at the gesture. What - did they expect him to return Ben’s full-on-lips kiss with some similar display of public affection? Did they think the cheek-peck was a poor response to Ben’s enthusiasm? Ben never minded - he knew Hux wasn’t one for overt displays, and that he was more than affectionate enough in private to make up for it. And at the same time Hux never minded or scolded Ben for being the way he was, always so hands-on. They were different but it didn’t mean they couldn’t accept and enjoy each other’s differences. But these guys didn’t know Hux like Ben did… _

 

_ But Ben was already dragging him forward by the hand, seemingly oblivious of the subtle shift in the Knights’ collective mood. Taking in the just a little too forceful grip of Ben’s hand on his own - like that of a man who’s holding onto a handrail on a steep and wobbling staircase - Hux reconsidered the assessment. Ben had very much noticed his friends’ attitude. And maybe it wasn’t just a recent development - judging by the tension of Ben’s shoulders, maybe he had been enduring a little hostility in the air the whole evening already. For some reason, the Knights seemed to harbour a preconceived idea about Hux…. and it didn’t seem to be nice.  _

 

_ Hux steeled himself. He remembered facing similar atmosphere upon entering the Officer Corps. Sure, were people afraid for their own promotions or career boons, afraid of Hux’s drive and reputation, and rightly so. But these guys didn’t stand to lose anything against Hux, did they…? _

 

” _ So, um, Hux, this is Pete, Mike, Joey, Manu and Riz,” Ben waved his hand around in a rush, keeping his other arm loosely around Hux’s shoulders. Despite his forcibly relaxed posture, Hux was distracted by the obvious nervousness of his lightning-quick introduction and subsequently found with a little horror that he didn’t quite catch all the names, not at the speed they were listed. “And guys, this is Hux, my boyfriend.” Ben said the last part with a little squeeze of his hand and Hux returned it, trying to be as reassuring as he could.   _

 

_ “A pleasure to meet you at last,” he said, affable and hoping that his own analysis of the atmosphere wasn’t showing on his face.  _

 

_ “Yeah, likewise,” one of them - Joey? Or Riz? No, Riz was the slimmest of them, Hux was almost sure - said after a second too long pause. “We heard a lot about you, Hux.” _

 

_ “Only the good things I hope.” It was a cheap joke and it deserved falling as flat as it did. _

 

_ “Hmmm. You know the Solos, you should always take everything what they say with a grain of salt,” one of them remarked with an easy smile. Very wide smile, showing a lot of teeth. Hux felt a little confusion - why would they be talking about Ben as if embellishing things was a family trait - and then he remembered that the guys probably met Han. Hux had met him only once or twice - but the impression he got out of it seemed to explain some things.  _

 

_ “More like with a salt shaker,” another one laughed and Ben used the moment of collective chuckling to pull out a bar stool for Hux, lifting his hand to catch the bartender’s attention.  _

 

_ Hux didn’t even have the bolster of his vodka on the rocks down his throat when - Mike? Or Joey? - leaned in and asked casually: “So is Hux your first name or your last name?” _

 

_ Beside him, Ben’s teeth scraped on the rim of his beer glass.  _

 

_ The evening went downhill from there. _

 

_ The guys were fine. Really. On the surface. But Hux couldn’t ignore the feeling that their inquisitiveness was calculated, and their good-natured jibes rather frighteningly well-aimed. Their knowledge of Hux’s sore spots certainly bordered on supernatural, and judging by Ben’s reactions, he wasn’t the one to tell them. They all seemed hell-bent on getting a rise out of him, and Hux couldn’t understand why. Or perhaps he understood all too well and was just hoping that he was wrong - they were trying to make him snap, behave like an asshole, look bad in front of Ben… _

 

_ Keeping his smiles cool and his answers aloof was getting increasingly difficult. Unconsciously, Hux retreated behind the familiar walls of his typical social behaviour - polite but distant, one that looked passably involved but was, in fact, very distinctly judgemental. He knew it but couldn’t help it - he didn’t want to look as if he thought Ben’s friends were beneath him - but the way they were pressing on him, he couldn’t quite suppress his go-to reflexes.  _

 

_ There was only so long he could keep it up, though, before he needed a moment to just breathe. _

 

_ “Please excuse me,” he said, as calm and polite as he'd been all night. His eyes met Ben's concerned ones only for a moment before he turned and made his way to the restroom. _

 

_ A splash of water and a few minutes collecting himself helped. Part of him didn't want to go back out there,  _ knew  _ just how badly this was going, but a bigger part of him knew he had to. For Ben's sake if nothing else. _

 

_ As he walked back out, he was just about to step around a partition separating the bar area from the side with pool tables and darts boards, when he heard it. _

 

_ “Ben, are you sure about this guy?” _

 

_ Hux stopped dead in his tracks. That voice was one of Ben's friends, which one he still wasn't sure. _

 

_ “What's that supposed to mean?” _

 

_ “He's just...um…” _

 

_ “He reminds me of my brother,” a third voice chimed in, and that one Hux could place as Pete, Ben's closest friend and the only one whose name Hux remembered so far. “You know, stick up his ass type…” _

 

_ The words stung like a blast of cold winter air. Hux glanced at the door, pulse pounding in his ears. Maybe he could tell Ben he got called in, claim there was an emergency. _

 

_ (Maybe it wouldn't matter, if Ben took his friends’ words to heart and dumped Hux then and there…) _

 

_ “You guys are assholes,” Ben snapped, and there was a sharp sound of a chair scraping against the floor. “You don't know him, and you're not even giving him a chance!” _

 

_ “Hey, come on man, sit down.” _

 

_ “We’re just trying to look out for you.” _

 

_ “Oh, right, by being jerks to my boyfriend and scaring him off. Awesome. You have fun, I'm leaving.” _

 

_ “Ben, wait - “ _

 

_ “Let him go, if he'd rather spend his night with that - “ _

 

_ Hux didn't get to hear how  _ that  _ statement ended, he was too busy hurrying back to the bathroom doorway so it would look like he just stepped out when Ben appeared. _

 

_ “Hey,” Ben said when he saw Hux, voice and gaze soft, as if trying to soothe over the cruel words he didn't even know Hux had heard. “How about we get out of here. The guys are...leaving soon anyway, and I'd really like us to have some time alone. If. If you want.” _

 

_ He stepped closer and slipped his hand into Hux’s. His cheeks were flushed, maybe from arguing with his friends, maybe from his proposition, maybe both. _

 

_ Hux considered fleetingly, one last time, walking out. But one look at Ben's face, sincere and hopeful, peering at him through those dark lashes, and stubbornness flared up in him. Why should he let them ruin the first free night he'd had all week? They got to see Ben all the time, and besides, Ben was here, choosing him. _

 

_ He tried to ignore the nagging little voice that said, _ he might want you now, but don't get your hopes up he would choose you over them in the long run.

 

_ Instead he nodded, squeezed Ben's hand and let him lead him away. _

 

_ * _

 

Hux pushed away the memory. It didn't hurt like it used to now that the Knights had accepted him and loved him like their own. It helped that now he knew their initial animosity towards him was largely fueled by Rey, who had them all wrapped around her finger. Little Rey didn't like Hux much at first either, and did everything she could think of to undo the relationship she and Techie had unintentionally brought into being. This included, it turned out, telling the Knights embellished tales about Hux based on things she heard from Techie at school, in hopes they would help Ben realize the “big mistake he was making”.

 

In the end it all worked out, he mused as he brushed his thumb over his wedding ring. In spite of every obstacle, he and Ben never gave up on each other.

 

With a small grin, he glanced back to the bedroom to make sure Ben was still asleep. And then he began to type.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a surprise.

 

 

 

It was a sunny, peaceful Saturday morning. Ben returned from his morning jog to the smell of coffee and a note from Hux,

 

_ Gone to get groceries. <3 H _

 

Ben smiled at the little heart; even it was neat and crisp like the rest of Hux's handwriting, its inclusion solely for Ben's sake, not because it was something Hux would normally do.

 

Feeling optimistic about the day - they were both free and planned to put on some music and open the windows to let in the fresh spring breeze while they got some much needed unpacking done - he showered quickly and prepared his coffee and Hux's, anticipating his return soon. Hux never took longer than necessary running errands, not like Ben, who ended up browsing every aisle just to see what caught his eye.

 

Sure enough, the moment he put the sugar away he heard the door open and the rustle of bags.

 

“Morning, love,” Hux called. “Some help?”

 

Ben set his coffee aside and obediently popped out into the hallway to find Hux holding the door open with his hip, grocery bags hanging from one arm while the other held out a large, flat box. Ben's eyes skimmed the label as he took it. Hux ducked under his arm and headed to the kitchen while Ben shut the door.

 

“Donuts?”

 

“There's a place right beside the grocery store. I didn't even notice it before today.”

 

Stomach rumbling in anticipation, Ben opened the box and peered inside.

 

“...babe?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Ben slowly walked into the kitchen.

 

“These look amazing, but...do we really need a dozen? For just the two of us?” To his knowledge, Rey and Techie weren't visiting and even so, they would be fine with half of this.

 

“A baker’s dozen, actually,” Hux explained as he put the milk away.

 

“That's...more.”

 

“Yes.”

 

When Hux moved to grab his coffee, Ben caught the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Ben watched him, pouting a little, which Hux diligently ignored. He tilted his head up as if listening for something, and then the smile grew as he sipped his coffee and added:

 

“Two for each of you, and one for me.”

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

 

“Could you get that? I'll put these in the living room.” Hux took the box from him before Ben knew what was happening.

 

“In the - why?” Another ring, then another, insistent, like a child playing with the button. “I'm coming, I'm coming! What's going - “

 

Any words, any thoughts flew from Ben's mind as he opened the door and was promptly -

 

_ \- attacked _ , there was no other word for it. A body flung itself at him, making him stumble back, arms thrown around his shoulders and another pair around his waist, hands on his face, ruffling his hair, a cacophony of voices all at once - 

 

“ - man it's good to see you, boss!” said one clearly over the rest, so familiar, and then another closer to his ear, “I think we sent him into shock...”

 

“Holy shit,” was all Ben managed to croak before he finally snapped into action, arms flying around the first person they found - Pete, holding him back in a crushing grip - before moving one arm to grab whoever was at his side - Riz - and pull him close, and then each of the others, one by one, Mike, Joey, Manu, all here,  _ right here… _

 

“How - when - why -  _ fuck _ \- “ Ben rubbed at his eyes, already too late to stop the tears, but not caring in the slightest, because  _ his friends were here... _

 

“All great questions,” Joey laughed.

 

Ben tried to come up with a retort but it only came out as a hiccuping laugh in return.

 

“Aww, c’mon, boss…”

 

The Knights crowded around him, arms wrapping around him and each other, hands rubbing his back and patting his shoulders.

 

“You're such a crybaby,” Mike said from somewhere to Ben's right.

 

“Says the one with red eyes,” Manu came to Ben's defense.

 

Ben began to laugh in earnest, overwhelmed with sudden joy. “Just get in here, we're making a scene.”

 

The Knights of Ren piled into the house and poured through the rooms, looking around, taking it all in.

 

“The new place is great,” Riz said, always the first to say a kind word.

 

“Yeah, except, does anyone actually live here?” Joey added, always the opposite. “ _ What _ ?” he said when he caught Riz and Pete glare at him in unison. “It's just really empty is all.”

 

“We’re working on it,” Ben answered, swatting at Joey's head but smiling. “Maybe while you guys are here I should put you to work…”

 

“Whoa, look at these donuts. They're  _ massive _ . Can I have one?”

 

Manu had made his way to the living room couch and was staring with reverence at the open box on the coffee table.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, go ahead, there are enough for -  _ oh _ .”

 

All at once Ben's brain finally caught up, hit with the realization that this unexpected visit was only unexpected by  _ him _ .

 

“The jelly-filled one is mine, hands off,” came a calm voice from the kitchen doorway where Hux leaned, looking somehow both smug and fond.

 

“Huxy!”

 

The look was startled from his face by Mike throwing himself at Hux, followed by the rest of the Knights, just as they'd piled Ben. They all took turns hugging him, telling him how much they'd missed the group's  _ lucky ginger _ as Ben used to refer to him before competitions. Ben watched, stunned and amused, until the guys remembered the waiting donuts and released Hux all at once to return to the couch.

 

Ben remained standing, uncaring which donuts he was left with. He couldn't take his eyes off Hux, still in the doorway, fixing his mussed hair from the assault a moment ago, looking not unlike their cat Millie when someone had ruffled her fur. It was a testament to how much he liked the Knights that they could get away with that stunt and not end up with bruised shins or ribs; Hux was very much not a group-hugging man.

 

“You,” Ben breathed, and Hux looked up, meeting his eyes. Ben crossed the room swiftly, catching Hux by the waist and gently swinging him around the corner, out of sight, to pin him against the kitchen wall.

 

“You did this,” he whispered. “For me.”

 

Hux's lips were pulled up in a smirk, his eyes like pale green gems in the bright morning light streaming in through the large kitchen windows. For the first time, Ben really appreciated this room, if Hux looked this way in it.

 

“But,” Ben continued, remembering something, “I thought we weren't going to have company until the place was ready?”

 

Hux's face softened. “Well. My priorities changed.” He reached up to run his fingers through Ben's still damp hair. “I want you to be happy,” he said simply.

 

Ben exhaled shakily and dipped in to nuzzle the soft spot beneath Hux's ear. “How could I not be happy when I have the most amazing,” he punctuated the word with a kiss to his neck, “thoughtful,” to his jaw, “ _ gorgeous _ ,” a nibble at his earlobe that made Hux chuckle, “ _ sneaky _ husband…” Finally Ben pressed his lips to Hux's, drew away softly only to dive in again for more, feeling so grateful, so in love.

 

Hux hummed against his lips, grabbing Ben's hips and pulling him closer, and Ben just wanted to surround him, cover him in kisses all over -

 

A loud whooping sound from the living room made them jerk apart. Ben groaned, dropping his forehead onto Hux's shoulder while Hux leaned his head back against the wall and laughed. 

 

“Yeah, boss, get some!”

 

“More like get a room.”

 

“Good to see some things never change…”

 

Ben grinned and stuck his head out to shoot back, “A room? We have our whole  _ house,  _ and I'll kiss my husband in  _ every _ room of it if I want to!”

 

It was the first time he'd really, truly laid claim to the house, and it felt...good.  _ Right _ . Suddenly he didn't see the blank walls and empty rooms as unwelcoming, but instead as places he could make new memories. Walls he could pin Hux to and kiss him senseless, or vice versa, doorways he could carry him through while he complained but hung on tight, a carpet to play with the twins on, a dining room table to have his mother lay out her latest baking experiment. Room for new pictures, new gifts and mementos, not replacing the old, ever, just adding to an already abundant pile of good memories.

 

Suddenly he saw it. Not this place as it was now, but as it  _ could _ be. How happy he, and Hux, could be here.

 

Turning back to Hux, he caught him watching him curiously. But before Hux could say a word, Ben's stomach growled again. Hux laughed and gently shoved his chest.

 

“Go on. Have your donut. Enjoy yourself.”

 

“You too, Hux!” added Riz from the other room. “We saved the jelly one like you asked.”

 

Ben took Hux's hand and pulled him gently into the room, even as he protested.

 

“No, no, I'm fine, I was kidding about that, you guys catch up…”

 

He was met with six incredulous stares. Finally, Pete spoke.

 

“You know we're here to see you, too, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Joey insisted. “Like it or not, you're one of us.”

 

*

 

_ Hux arrived at the competition venue nice and early, hoping for a few minutes with Ben before he had to go on stage. After the show he knew Ben and the Knights would go out, either for celebratory drinks or consolation drinks depending on how they did. And he knew they might extend an obligatory invitation to him, for Ben's sake, and that he would politely decline. He'd been trying for weeks to get along with Ben's friends, but they were making it incredibly difficult, and it was becoming exhausting. _

 

_ He shouldered his way through the crowd and popped through the curtain to backstage. He quickly spotted the Knights among the other groups, in their signature revealing attire, black cloth embellished with red accents. His heart sank a little when he saw they were all standing in a circle, knowing it would be next to impossible to get a moment alone with Ben. He tried to console himself by taking a moment to appreciate Ben's physique in the outfit, reminding himself that they had a night together coming up soon and  _ he _ , no one else, would get to see all that and more… _

 

_ “Well fuck me, if it isn’t the Dolls of Ren!” a stranger’s voice belted out from the other side of the crowded backstage.  _

 

_ “Yeah, in flesh and not much else, as usual,” another accompanied the first, its mocking edge cutting through the awkward silence. “This is a  _ dance _ competition, not a strip show, didn't you get the memo?” _

 

_ Hux watched all the Knights turn as one to face a tall, sneering man approaching them, backed up by another all-male group - lankier and more rag-tag looking than the Knights whose physique spoke of hours of hard exercise and teamwork. It was clear to Hux that this wasn’t the first time the Knights had run into this group, and that for some reason or another their leader had a massive bone to pick with them.  _

 

_ “Fuck off, Tasu,” Ben snapped and turned his back on them in a clear indication that he wasn’t interested in any goading.  _

 

_ Pity that all the Knights didn’t have the same opinion… “Right, boss, Tasu here is just bitter that they wouldn’t score any better even if they dropped their fucking pants,” Joey said, loudly.  _

_ “Big words for someone still wet behind his ears,” the man called Tasu taunted. “You know that last month at the city hall was just what? Beginner’s luck. The jury was probably feeling sorry just for having to look at you. Take a friendly advice, kiddo, and go back to practicing the waltz for prom. This is a real competition, and the grown-ups are getting tired of your mouth.” _

 

_ Still unnoticed by Ben and his friends, Hux crept closer. Ben had stepped forward, facing the other group's leader with a scowl, one arm out to his side in front of Joey, both protective and possibly holding him back. The rest of the Knights gathered around close, wearing matching expressions of distaste. _

 

_ “Seriously, Tasu, fuck off,” Ben was saying again. “Like you said, this is a serious competition, and I’m not above calling security on you.” _

 

_ “Daddy’s little boy, hm?” Tasu laughed. “Don’t think I’ll ever forget who it was who squealed on my old man to the cops. Stinker Solo, like father like son.” _

 

_ “For the last time, Tasu, Han never made a deal with your father! And if that loser ended up in jail it was because he sucked even at being a crook!” _

 

_ The exchange quickly deteriorated from there. It was clear that the other group was plain fishing for a fight. They kept hurling insults at the Knights, calculated to get a rise from at least one of them.  _

 

_ Maybe, had it been just the other Knights facing the onslaught, Hux would have turned away and let them get a little taste of karma for the way they'd been treating him. But then... _

 

_ “Maybe we shouldn’t keep Benny here,” one of the other group said with a nasty smirk, “you know it’s bad manners to butt in on someone’s pre-dance rituals. I bet the Dolls’ ritual is Benny here sucking them off, one after another. I heard his kind are like that, insatiable.” _

 

_ Hux saw red. He couldn't stand to watch Ben be talked to this way, clearly trying with everything he had to hold himself back from doing something that would get the Knights disqualified. Well, Hux didn't have to worry about getting the group in trouble - if he started a fight, he’d be the only one escorted out. He wasn't one of them - they'd made that very clear. _

 

_ Standing tall, expression slipping easily into unimpressed, he walked over to the two groups. _

 

_ “Isn’t this a dance competition?” he said to the man Tasu. “Judging by your performance so far, one would say it’s a competition in embarrassing oneself, and in that case you’re clearly running to win.” _

 

_ Startled, Tasu took a step back, leaving an opening for Hux to put himself between him and Ben. Hux could feel Ben's hand hover over the small of his back before tentatively letting it settle there, Ben's surprised gaze on Hux, now, rather than his adversary. _

 

_ “Who the hell are you?” Tasu barked out, taking in Hux’s clothes - ones that Hux would describe as smart casual and that still complied with the clearly cut lines of his usual uniform. “They've got some fancy security at this place!” _

 

_ “I’m just a man enjoying the art of contemporary dance,” Hux assured him with an easy smile, that immediately went sharp as glass. “In which, I’m afraid, you’re rather blocking my view. After all, if your dancing is as obsolete as your opinions, I wonder who ever let you into this competition.” _

 

_ “Obso-what?” one of the group blurted out, unwisely.  _

 

_ “Obsolete,” Hux repeated wolfishly. “My apologies, I’ll try to refrain from using more advanced words with  _ your kind _ ,” he put emphasis on the last two words. “Would the kindergarten vocabulary be more adapted to your comprehension?” _

 

_ Behind him, Hux heard a few of the Knights snicker, and he allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. If the Knights had a problem with his poshness and apparent condescension, let them see what these things  _ really _ looked like when honed sharp and utilised as a weapon. Years of navigating his Father’s social circles taught Hux perfectly one thing: how to be mean and deadly without being brutish and base. The unfortunate target of his skill in front of him now spluttered and reddened as he tried to come up with more than cliche insults in response. _

 

_ His group was growing equally agitated, but seemed to know they'd met their match. _

 

_ “Come on, man,” one said, “these losers aren't worth it, let's go finish warming up - “ _

 

_ Tasu’s furious gaze swept over the Knights one last time, lingering on Hux a moment before he turned and stormed off, the others close behind. _

 

_ Silence followed. Hux was almost afraid to turn, suddenly worried that perhaps his intervention was unwelcome, that this was a thing to be handled between dancers and he was -  _

 

_ “Babe, that was amazing.” Ben's hands were on his hips, turning him so Ben could plant a firm kiss on his lips. Before Hux could return it, Ben had already pulled back. “The way you just made those assholes speechless like it was nothing! Guys, wasn't that - “ _

 

_ He was interrupted by the voice of the announcer from onstage. “Up next, the Knights of Ren!” _

 

_ “Shit, we gotta go.” Ben turned to Hux and quickly kissed him again. “One more for good luck,” he said with a wink, and then he was rushing off after his friends. _

 

_ Hux sighed. So much for his time with Ben. _

 

_ Oh well. There was nothing to be done now, so he made his way back to his seat to watch. _

 

_ * _

 

_ The Knights came in second, and Hux could already imagine the celebrating that would take place tonight. He was almost sad to miss it. Almost. _

 

_ The competition over, Hux waited patiently against a far wall so he could at least say goodnight to Ben before heading back to the barracks. _

 

_ When he saw several figures approaching out of the corner of his eye he thought it might be the Knights; he turned, putting on a smile, moved to raise his hand in greeting - _

 

_ \- and stopped short, smile dropping from his face when he saw it wasn't them at all. _

 

_ It was the group Hux had humiliated backstage. _

 

_ And they looked  _ pissed.

 

_ Hux stood his ground, jaw tightening and eyes narrowing. The room was beginning to empty out, but there were still people around, surely they wouldn't pick a real fight here. But he had to be prepared if they did, so he assessed the situation. At the rate they were approaching he wouldn't make it to the exit without being stopped, and besides, he'd be damned before he ran away like a coward. He was outnumbered, but they didn't seem particularly tough. If he was quick enough he could defend himself until someone noticed and stepped in, or until he could get away… _

 

_ Suddenly his vision was blocked by six imposing figures that he would know anywhere - the Knights of Ren, forming a wall between Hux and the other group, with Ben directly in front of Hux. _

 

_ The other group stopped abruptly, revising their plan now that their numbers were matched, and by physically stronger opponents at that. _

 

_ “Go on,” Ben said, surprisingly calm. “Piss off. You lost.” _

 

_ “Yeah, no thanks to him!” their leader snapped, turning his glare on Hux. _

 

_ The Knights closed in tighter. _

 

_ Joey snorted. “I mean, yeah he has more intellect than all six of you combined, but the fact is you lost because you suck.” _

 

_ “Really we’re doing you a favor,” Pete added, “saving you further humiliation of him kicking your collective asses.” _

 

_ Hux willed himself not to gape, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing, let alone who he was hearing it from.  _

 

_ “Him?” one of the losers spluttered in disbelief. “That bitch looks hundred pounds soaking wet. Who is he anyway? Your PR manager? Your bodyguard? Seriously. Let him have a piece of us if he’s that good.” _

 

_ “He's with us,” Riz and Manu said both at the same, sparing each other a little smile at the coincidence. Hux watched in astonishment at the others nodding. Ben looked equally surprised but he recovered quickly. _

 

_ “And as much as I’d enjoy watching you humiliate yourselves for the second time tonight, I don’t think it’d be fair letting a black belt destroy someone who can’t even execute a triple spin onstage without falling on their ass,” Ben reminded the others of one of the many moments they lost points tonight. “Go home. Learn some dance. Or at least better insults. Both were a real disgrace tonight.” _

_ That was the last straw. The others finally did the math in their heads and decided it was for the best if they left. Soon, the only thing remaining after them was the slightly moldy smell of leather that made up parts of their costumes.  _

 

_ The Knights turned to face Hux, their expressions ranging from smug to concerned. Ben was immediately at his side, arm around his waist. _

 

_ “You alright, babe?” _

 

_ “Yes. Yes, I'm fine. And for the record, I only got the brown belt.” _

 

_ “They wouldn’t know the difference,” Ben assured him, grinning. _

 

_ Hux wasn't sure what else to say. He  _ could _ have handled those guys just fine on his own. He didn't need rescuing. But… _

 

_ But after a lifetime of self-sufficiency, of fighting battles all on his own, of falling and being told to pick himself up, never a hand extended to help...it felt sort of nice to have someone have his back for once. _

 

_ The Knights kept looking between each other as if each was waiting for another to speak. Finally Pete cleared his throat and stepped forward. _

 

_ “What you did earlier was - uh - “ _

 

_ “Badass!” Manu filled in. _

 

_ “Yeah. And...really cool of you. Considering we haven't been the most easy to get along with.” _

 

_ “That's an understatement,” Ben muttered for Hux's ears only, giving him another little squeeze. Hux could feel himself starting to smile. _

 

_ “So,” Pete continued, looking again to the others for confirmation before nodding resolutely, “We’re going to Renegados to celebrate. It was gonna just be us, but...we want you to come along.” _

 

_ “Hell, I want to buy your first drink,” Mike added. _

 

_ Hux stared at them and all five stared back, looking...humbled, hopeful, awaiting an answer. _

 

_ It was easy to see this for what it was - an olive branch. One he didn't know if he'd be offered again, not when he was dating their leader. He understood very well now just how protective they all were of each other. And somehow, tonight that included him. _

 

_ Ben shifted at his side, his warmth and his hand still firmly on Hux's hip a reminder why this mattered. _

 

_ Hux grinned. _

 

_ “On one condition.” _

 

_ The Knights deflated a little, looking wary. _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “If we get nachos,  _ please _ put the jalapeños on the side? I can serve a serious burn to idiots on your behalf anytime but I’m afraid the hot peppers would get the better of me.” _

 

_ The tension left them all at once as they burst into laughter. Ben's laugh was right by his ear like a song, and as he kissed Hux's temple Hux felt a knot in his chest that had been there for weeks begin to loosen and fade away. _

 

_ That night was the first of many laughter-filled post-performance food and drinks with the Knights of Ren, ending as they often did, with a full stomach and a tipsy, handsy Ben. Hux still remembered it fondly. Most of all he remembered looking over at Ben, seeing the warmth in his eyes at watching Hux finally getting along with his friends, and it occurred to Hux that they were both thinking the same thing: maybe they could really make this work. Maybe they could fit in each other's lives. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed trip down memory lane helps Ben, and takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your comments so far!! <3 This is the last big chapter and last few flashbacks. Then there's one more little sort-of-epilogue one. :)

A round of coffee and donuts and a while spent catching up kept Ben, Hux and the Knights happy and occupied for the morning.

 

But even with full stomachs the Knights weren't ones to remain idle for long. Soon they became curious once more with the new house and neighborhood. Joey stepped out back to see the yard while Mike snuck into the bedroom to pet Millie where she hid from the commotion curled up on the bed. Pete wandered off to the kitchen to admire the new cabinets - having recently set up his family’s new home, he was still ‘looking for inspiration’, as he put it.

 

Meanwhile, Riz and Manu remained smushed together on the armchair, whispering between each other as they often did. The others had learned to let them be; the contents of these conversations could range from flirty nonsense to in-jokes to conspiring against their fellow dancers, and would remain for their ears only unless they decided otherwise.

 

Finally, Manu spoke up.

 

“Hey boss?”

 

Ben paused in the middle of showing Pete the near indecipherable instructions for their IKEA shelving to look up. Manu and Riz were watching him with matching considering expressions.

 

“Wh- “ Ben started and then abruptly stopped, cleared his throat, and began again: “You know Mike is your boss now, right?” He hoped the amusement in his voice masked any lingering wistfulness. From what everyone told him Mike was great at leading the group, like Ben knew he would be, but that didn't make it feel any less strange that the role he held for almost two decades was no longer his.

 

“I mean, sure he's the boss, but you're  _ Boss _ ,” Riz said, as though it were obvious.

 

A laugh from the doorway, where Joey and Mike had reappeared.

 

“I heard that,” Mike said, smiling.

 

“That's treason,” Joey accused. “Did you miss the practice where we all pledged our loyalty to  _ Supreme Overlord Mike _ ?”

 

Mike rolled his eyes. “You're ridiculous. Ben, ignore everything he says.”

 

“Always do.”

 

“That's not very nice, your majesty...”

 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Manu interrupted, shooting a glare around the room, challenging anyone to jump in again. “Riz and I were just thinking, we know you were joking about putting us to work, but...well, we're here, with the rest of the day to spare. Why don't we help out a little?”

 

Ben blinked at them. “Really?”

 

“Then maybe afterwards we go out so you can show us the best bars?” Riz added.

 

“That's more like it.” Ben chuckled. He looked around the room, remembering how recently he'd been lamenting its emptiness. “If you're serious about helping, though, it might be nice?”

 

“We can start with the ones with our name on them.”

 

Every head in the room turned to where Mike stood by the wall, by the disassembled shelf and unopened boxes beside it that had  _ KOR _ written on the sides in black marker.

 

“Oh. That's, uh.” Ben scratched the back of his head. He hoped the guys weren’t mad with him for keeping the KOR stuff unpacked for so long, as if he was deliberately burying that part of his life in the past…when the reality was the furthest from that. Pete caught his gaze and gave him an understanding look; perhaps Hux told him, but more likely he just knew Ben that well. Ben relaxed. “Yeah, start with that.”

 

Joey was already opening the box on top, nevermind permission. “Hey, I remember these…”

 

Curious, the Knights gathered around the boxes, seated on the floor in a semi-circle so they could peer inside, and soon the ‘helping out’ devolved into an enthusiastic trip down memory lane, each unearthed item greeted with smiles and laughter and snarky commentary. 

 

“I guess I'll get the shelf put together since none of you are gonna do it,” Pete grumbled at last, scooting to one side to begin assembling it.

 

Ben looked to Hux again, who was standing and gathering up used paper plates and napkins. He darted over to help.

 

“It's our mess babe, let me - “

 

“I've got it,” Hux replied. He nodded his head in the direction of the Knights. “Why don't you help them?”

 

It may have been worded as a suggestion, but there was a hint of insistence in Hux's voice that only someone who knew him as well as Ben did could have noticed.

 

Before Hux could maneuver around him into the kitchen, though, Ben gently caught him by his shoulders and leaned close.

 

“Don't let me forget to thank you for this,” he said quietly, aiming for seductive.

 

Hux raised his eyebrows, seemingly unaffected. “Oh? How do you plan to do that?”

 

Ben let his lips brush the shell of Hux's ear. “However you want.”

 

He brought one hand up to Hux's face, pleased to feel the heat rising there, even though he knew his own face was likely twice as flushed.

 

Hux turned his head to whisper in return, mimicking Ben's flirtatious tone, “you can start by mowing the lawn tomorrow.”

 

Ben deflated instantly with a breathy laugh. Not exactly what he had in mind, but wasn't that just like Hux. “At least it's supposed to warm up…”

 

Hux's lips twitched. He patted Ben's chest meaningfully. “I know.”

 

He slipped away into the kitchen before the implication could catch up with Ben.

 

Ben was pulled from his thoughts by an eruption of laughter.

 

“ - and remember, the cashier said ‘good luck in the contest,’ and Riz goes, ‘you too!’”

 

“I was nervous! He was cute!”

 

“Dude, your boyfriend is sitting right here.”

 

“No, Riz is right, he was.”

 

“ _ See. _ ”

 

Ben plopped down between Manu and Mike and took the offered photo, of the Knights at one of the first competitions they ever participated in. They'd been put on a wait list to even compete, and only found out a few days before the competition that another group dropped out. Their number was ready, but they had to scramble to find outfits. Ben remembered it well - the bickering in the changing rooms, the odd looks from other shoppers, and Riz getting all flustered at checkout.

 

He smiled at the memory. “We did  _ terrible  _ in this one, didn't we?”

 

The others nodded emphatically.

 

“We sucked.”

 

“And yet they still invited us back the next year.”

 

One by one, the Knights pulled out each item from the boxes, passed them around, laughing and reminiscing about the many memories each one brought to the surface. Ben found it was easier than it ever would have been on his own; that any sadness he felt was muted, smothered by the infectious laughter of his friends.

 

Pete got the shelf assembled in record time, prompting Hux to comment that they should have had him over sooner. “Ha, that was nothing compared assembling the damn crib,” Pete said with a shrug.

 

And the rate the Knights had everything arranged on the shelf had Hux contemplating the boxes still standing a little forlornly in the kitchen. Hux was getting tired of perpetuating the same two plates and glasses for weeks, and the stack of used take-away containers by the bins was nagging at his conscience even more. 

 

“Too bad there's still all this left,” he said offhandedly. Only Ben caught the smirk of triumph when the guys hurried in to offer their help in a way they only ever would for Hux, who had helped them countless times in the years of building their studio and traveling for events and competitions.

 

Paper rustled as the Knights carefully unwrapped each pot, bowl, and plate, and put them away under Hux's careful supervision.

 

Ben took the opportunity to prepare another pot of coffee. “Oh, hey, maybe we can finally use the set Mom gave us last Christmas! Guys, it’s in that big box by the window.”

 

“Sorry, Boss, we only take orders from Hux now.”

 

“‘Tidge, how else are we ever going to use a dozen vintage, polka-dot patterned-”

 

“-do as he says,” Hux interrupted him, laughing. 

 

The Knights reached the bottom of the indicated box in no time. “That was the last one,” Mike threw in a ball of wrapping paper.

 

“...Hux?” Pete looked over at him. “Where's the one we got you?”

 

Ben froze; his eyes and Hux's met across the room, only for Hux to glance away just as quickly.

 

“It's not here?” Joey leaned past Pete over the box and rummaged around the remnants of newspaper. “It's not here! Don't tell us you got rid of it? I remember putting away Ben’s…”

 

“It...broke,” Hux admitted, folding his arms. Ben could practically see his mind working, trying to find the words to explain. “I- “

 

“I broke it,” Ben blurted out, and to his relief the Knights all turned their attention from Hux to him. “It was an accident. I dropped it while I was doing dishes.”

 

He could feel Hux's gaze on him. They both knew it was a lie. The item the guys were searching for had shattered against the wall of their old apartment, flung by Hux in a burst of frustration while he was still healing from his accident, nearly hitting Ben in the process. It was a moment he wasn't proud of, and they'd never told anyone, and now...

 

“Way to go, boss,” Joey deadpanned.

 

“It's a good thing you guys have a dishwasher now,” Manu teased, “Maybe your other tableware still stands a chance.”

 

“I don't know, I think it's a coverup,” Riz said. “Did this ‘accident’ happen shortly after Ben brought home a new kitten? You know how those little monsters always knock everything down...”

 

Ben's eyes widened and it occurred to Hux that he was realizing he could have used the Millie excuse all along.

 

“Uh. Believe whatever you want, guys.” Ben shrugged, putting on a sheepish look. “But it's gone now. I'm really sorry, I meant to tell you sooner.”

 

“I wish you had,” Pete scolded, though he seemed understanding. “We could have brought him a new one.”

 

“We’ll get you a new one,” Mike promised Hux, “we can bring it next time.”

 

Hux didn't miss the way Ben's face lit up at the promise of  _ next time _ . But since all the others’ attention was on him, not Ben, they only saw his pleased little smile, and came to their own conclusion.

 

“Aww Huxy, you liked it that much?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes even as he kept smiling. “You bet I did. It was…special.”

 

*

 

_ December crept in like sunrise on a hazy morning, cool and crisp and calm and filled with the anticipation of the holidays, and of a new year. _

 

_ Among their packed schedule - dinners and events Hux was obligated to attend thanks to his father, the much more welcome Christmas dinner at the Solo home, the Knights’ many performances - was the annual get-together the Knights of Ren had every year, to celebrate a year of new accomplishments, exchange gifts, and eat and drink to their heart's content. _

 

_ Some years they held the evening at Renegados, others they went to one of their places. Last year was at Mike's new apartment that he was eager to show off. _

 

_ And this year… _

 

_ Hux and Ben were decorating their place. Ben seemed distracted, deep in thought, and when he finished putting a wreath on their front door he finally seemed to come to some conclusion. He made his way over to where Hux stood on a stool draping a garland across the doorway to the kitchen. _

 

_ “‘Tidge?” _

 

_ “Yes?” Hux turned from his task to look down at him, enjoying for a moment being taller than his husband. _

 

_ Ben was unusually hesitant, which only made Hux's curiosity grow. They were so much better at communicating than they used to be, and so it must have been something he was conflicted about bringing up. Hux tried not to worry; Ben didn't look upset, only unsure how to phrase what he wanted. _

 

_ “You know how the guys get together every year for, like. Food and holiday stuff?” _

 

_ “You mean your annual excuse to drink egg nog and punch and swap gag gifts?” Hux said, but let a fond smile slip onto his face. _

 

_ To his relief, Ben smiled too. “Yeah, that.” He quickly sobered, though. “Well, uh. I was thinking. Maybe the guys could come here this year?” _

 

_ The last sentence was blurted out so fast Hux might not have caught it if he wasn't paying such close attention. _

 

_ He turned a little more on the stool to look around their small living room and then back to Ben, who was avoiding Hux's gaze by pretending to admire his work with the garland. _

 

_ “Here?” _

 

_ Ben's eyes met his then quickly darted away again. _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “All of them here, in  _ this _ room?” _

 

_ “All of  _ us _ ,” Ben amended. “Of course you’d be here too, we wouldn't just kick you out of your own place.” He frowned and thought for a moment. “Besides, we've had them over before.” _

 

_ “And that always went so well,” Hux deadpanned, remembering how loud and cluttered their usually neat and quiet apartment had become the couple of times the Knights had all been in it at once. _

 

_ “We cleaned up after!” _

 

_ That was a fair point, but… _

 

_ “This time would be for hours, not just a quick visit, and with food, and gifts, and copious amounts of alcohol…” Hux barely suppressed a shudder as the image brought back memories of secret parties at the barracks. Every batch of first year cadets tried to throw at least one, and it usually ended with the whole barracks grounded for a week and the smell of vomit permeating the communal bathrooms for days afterwards. It wasn't something he wanted to relive in his home. _

 

_ He was pulled out of his thoughts by a little sigh, but by the time he refocused on Ben's face, whatever had been there was gone. _

 

_ “You're right, ‘Tidge.” Ben smiled a little. “It'll be too crowded, and I don't want us to get noise complaints from the neighbors. I'll see if we can go to Pete’s again.” Before he turned away he glanced up, nodding to the doorway. “Don't forget the mistletoe,” he added with a wink. _

 

_ Hux watched as Ben walked to the couch and plopped down onto it, pulling his phone out of his pocket and starting to type, presumably in the group chat he had with the Knights. _

 

_ Pleasantly surprised by the easy victory, Hux turned back to his work adjusting the garland so that it was centered and draped nicely, with a spot in the center reserved for the aforementioned mistletoe. _

 

_ But he found that he could no longer focus on the task. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, and he knew himself well enough to know it wouldn't stop until he acknowledged it. _

 

_ It was something Ben had said - “we wouldn't just kick you out of your own place.” Hux frowned. He may have been the one to find and rent this place, excited to have somewhere of his own after years of living in dorms and barracks... _

 

_ But Ben had been a permanent fixture in it for years now, and when Hux was deployed for six months he had Ben's name added to the lease. They were married, for heaven’s sake. It was  _ their  _ place now. Right? _

 

_ Most days Ben seemed perfectly content and settled. He took care of the place, fixed things and cooked meals and did his share of chores even before they were married. His things and Hux's shared the space, along with all the things they'd accumulated together. _

 

_ And yet, there were little things, ways in which Ben sometimes seemed ready to run, even now. The way he still habitually rolled his clothes rather than folded them, making them easier to pack. The duffel bag that was stuffed in the back of one of his drawers, the one he used to take with him when couch hopping between the Knights’ places. The fact that the cot he used to sleep on at the Knights’ studio was still there, folded up and hidden in a closet. _

 

_ Now that they were married, they both trusted the other not to just get up and leave. They finally felt secure in each others lives, they'd both adjusted things so that the other could settle in and stay. _

 

_ But Hux supposed that leaving home at fifteen and spending years without a stable environment, relying on his friends for a place to stay and sometimes even a meal to eat...that sense of impermanence, of never really belonging anywhere, would be hard to get rid of so easily. This was Ben's first real home after a long time, and it still showed sometimes. _

 

_ An unpleasant feeling began to build deep in his gut. Not just guilt that he hadn't given the request any real consideration, but also a memory that had plagued his mind all year. Of a time that past summer, when Ben had narrowly missed boarding a plane that later crashed, but Hux believing he was on it. Of looking around the clean, empty apartment and being forced to imagine it without his husband. How cold and hollow it made him feel. _

 

_ Hux would always be Hux. Orderliness was in his bones, it kept his mind at ease to have things a certain way and in some ways that would never change. Ben understood, and made an effort to meet him halfway, though it went against his haphazard nature. _

 

_ But if there was one thing Hux had learned this year, it was that some things were more important than a spotless home, and that when he loosened his rules a little and met his husband halfway in return, the joy and love he was met with were worth stepping out of his comfort zone. _

 

_ He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. When he opened them, he'd made up his mind. _

 

_ Hux stepped down from the stool and came to stand by the couch. Ben didn't notice him, still preoccupied with whatever he and the Knights were typing back and forth about. _

 

_ “Ben.” _

 

_ Ben looked up, a little startled. _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “Huh?” _

 

_ Hux sat beside him. When Ben saw the look on his face he set his phone down and turned to him. Hux took Ben's hand in his - Ben's left hand, so Hux could feel the wedding ring there when he stroked his thumb over the back of it. _

 

_ “This is your home too,” Hux said firmly, “and if you want to have your friends over for an evening, of course you can.” _

 

_ The way Ben's face lit up quickly dissolved any worry that this was a bad idea. He squeezed Hux's hand and grasped his thigh with the other. _

 

_ “Really?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “We’ll be good,” Ben promised, beaming now. “We won't make a mess and if we do we'll clean it up, and they won't stay too late, I'll kick them out myself if I have to, and - “ _

 

_ “I know,” Hux cut in gently. “I trust you, Ben. I hope you know that…” _

 

_ Ben's face softened and Hux was almost certain he suddenly understood what had prompted Hux's change of heart. _

 

_ “I know, babe,” Ben said quietly. He cupped Hux's face and kissed him. “I love you so much. And I won't let you down.” He pulled back a little, still holding Hux's cheek. He reached with the other hand to grab his phone again. “So, what food do you want them to bring? Because I'm pretty sure they'll be so happy they'll do anything you ask, and that's a rare gift, so take advantage of it…” _

 

_ * _

 

_ Two weeks later, Hux was perched on the edge of the couch, Ben's head nestled against his side, happy and drowsy from a big meal and one too many glasses of punch. Hux played with his hair and watched with amusement as the Knights exchanged gifts. _

 

_ To Hux's delight, they had been just as well-behaved as Ben promised. They even did the dishes and shoveled the leftovers into Tupperware containers  _ before _ the gift exchange, rather than letting it sit until the last possible moment. Now they were scattered about the living room, some on the couch, some on the floor, Joey sitting backwards on a chair he’d dragged in from the kitchen, and they were all having such a nice time that it didn't feel crowded at all, just full of joy. _

 

_ “And these - “ Pete said mischievously as he produced a large gift bag from behind the couch, “are for all of us…” _

 

_ Evidently everyone but Hux knew what the bag contained, from the eruption of cheers and ‘finally!’ that went around the room. Pete got up and went around the group, passing out a small box to each of them. _

 

_ Then, to Hux's surprise, Pete handed him one, too. _

 

_ It was far from the first time any of the Knights had given him a gift, not since they adopted him as their older-brother-slash-honorary-seventh-member. But whatever this was, it was clearly important. _

 

_ “Alright,” Pete announced, pulling his box from the bag last and standing to face everyone. “Everyone open yours...except you, Hux.” _

 

_ Hux's hand froze mid-movement as he began to peel off the tape keeping the box shut. He frowned suspiciously. _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ Ben nudged at him with his nose to get Hux to look down at him. He was smiling that conspiratory smile that all the Knights suddenly had. _

 

_ “Just trust us. You'll see.” _

 

_ Hux huffed but sat back to watch as the others opened theirs. _

 

_ One by one each knight pulled out a mug. _

 

_ “They look even better in person!” _

 

_ “It’s bigger than I expected." _

 

_ A snort. “That's what your girlfriend said.” _

 

_ “Oh my god, shut up Joey.” _

 

_ “This was a great idea, way better than t-shirts.” _

 

_ The mugs were black with something printed on them in red writing. It wasn't until Ben opened his that Hux was able to make out what it said - “Knight of Ren" in a jagged font they often used in their promotional materials. _

 

_ “See?” Ben said, tipping his so Hux could see inside. At the bottom of the inside of the mug was the word “Boss". The guys were all looking inside theirs and laughing at the nickname they'd each had put inside. _

 

_ Hux understood, now, why he had to wait. His was probably just a different mug from the same store. Of course the Knights would want to open their matching ones together first. _

 

_ “Now you, Hux!” Suddenly all eyes were on him. They all seemed incredibly eager. _

 

_ Hux hummed and considered the box. “Maybe I'll wait…” _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ “Come on, man!” _

 

_ Ben was laughing at their reaction. “If you push he’s just going to wait longer.” _

 

_ “I could save it until next Christmas,” Hux mused with a smirk, which made Ben giggle into his shirt and the guys all groan in unison. _

 

_ “Pleeeease?” Riz pleaded. And had it been anyone else, maybe Hux would have dragged the teasing out a little longer. But he had a soft spot for Riz, and besides, he was curious… _

 

_ “Oh, fine.” _

 

_ The Knights all held their breath as Hux untaped and opened the box. With deliberate slowness, he pulled out the mug and looked at it. _

 

_ Several long seconds ticked by. _

 

_ And then Hux blurted out: _

 

_ “You’ve got to be kidding me.” _

 

_ The Knights burst into laughter. Beside him Ben was biting his lip to stifle his own. _

 

_ “It's ginger, like you!” _

 

_ Sure enough, the mug was bright orange, and inside it his given nickname was “lucky ginger”. _

 

_ But that wasn't what shocked Hux most. It was the inscription on the outside of the mug. Written in black, in the same font as the others: Knight of Ren. _

 

_ Hux stared at it. In a moment he'd get them back for the ginger thing, but indignation came second to the rush of warmth he felt. He felt a nudge against his arm and when he looked down he found Ben peering up at him knowingly. _

 

_ “Do you like it?” he asked quietly.  _

 

_ “I - “ _

 

_ “Told you, you're one of us,” Joey said from across the room. He scratched at his head, looking uncomfortable with the sentimentality, but he continued anyway. “You've done so much for us over the years, and we - we love you, man. So. Yeah. Merry Christmas.” _

 

_ The Knights all “uh-huh"-ed and nodded in agreement.  _

 

_ Hux found he couldn't answer right away around the sudden lump in his throat. His eyes even stung a little, which he chose to blame on the excessive amount of mistletoe and pine currently occupying their home. _

 

_ To his relief, Manu came to the rescue, breaking the tension with, “plus we’re grateful you married the boss here. Someone had to do it - ow!” _

 

_ Ben launched a pillow at Manu before he could duck. Before Manu could throw it back and start a full scale pillow fight, Hux regained his composure. _

 

_ “This might be the most ridiculous thing I've ever received.” He paused. “...I love it. Thank you.” _

 

_ “Awww, Huxy…” _

 

_ “Don't make me change my mind.” _

 

_ The Knights laughed, and Hux laughed, and from then on the mug was his favorite. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to wrap everything up :)
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments!

 

 

*

 

 

In the driveway the engine of Pete's SUV revved up, the Knights all crammed inside. The sun was setting and they still had a two and a half hour drive home, two if Joey was driving, so they'd had to cut their tour of the area with Ben short, but…

 

“Next time I want to go to that ice cream place,” Riz had insisted.

 

“I need to try literally every restaurant we passed,” Mike added, “so we’re gonna have to come back a lot.”

 

The very suggestion that they'd be back,  _ soon _ , and many times to come after that, put a smile on Ben's face that was brighter than Hux had seen in weeks. The sight finally put Hux's mind at ease.

 

They stood on the front step and waved as the car drove away. Hux would admit to no one that he, too, was a little sad to see them go, but at the moment more of his attention was on Ben, gauging his husband's reactions in case his mood took a sudden turn for the worse.

 

But to his relief, Ben seemed only contemplative as they returned inside and locked the front door. He followed Hux to the couch and they dropped onto it side by side, sighing in unison as they leaned back against the cushions.

 

“I love them and everything,” Ben said, closing his eyes, “but they're a handful. Now I remember why we rarely had them over.”

 

A small smile was playing on Ben's lips. Hux chuckled and bumped their knees. “You mean you  _ don't  _ want them to spend the night?”

 

Ben groaned at the thought. “I spent enough time in hotel rooms with them to know how that would go.”

 

A comfortable silence settled over them, and a welcome one after the eventful day.

 

Hux hummed and tipped his head towards Ben, remembering something. “Did you put away your leftovers from dinner?”

 

“Yes,” Ben answered automatically. His eyes popped open. “Wait, no. Damn, I was comfortable too.”

 

Ben forced himself up with a light grunt and made his way to the kitchen to finish the task. A moment later there was a rustle of bags and the refrigerator door opened and closed, but Ben didn’t reappear right away. Curious, Hux turned towards the kitchen.

 

Ben was standing off to one side of the kitchen, half obscured by the wall. He seemed to be looking at something, but Hux couldn’t tell what, so he got up and quietly walked closer.

 

From the doorway he watched Ben looking at the door of the fridge, where Pete had stuck photos of his baby daughter. The magnets holding them in place were from Joey, who found them while doing some cleaning at the studio; they were all from cities the Knights had traveled to in their early years.

 

Ben turned a little and his eye caught on something on the counter. There sat a bag of tortilla chips and two large jars of salsa - one spicy for Ben and one mild for Hux. Not just any salsa, but the kind homemade by Manu’s family, who owned the restaurant Renegados back in their old town.

 

Ben’s gaze moved from the food to a potted plant sitting beside it. It was the first for their new place, a gift from Riz, who knew Hux enjoyed keeping plants. Ben carefully lifted it and set it in the window where it could soak up the morning sun.

 

Hux thought about speaking up then, but stopped himself when Ben turned again, this time to the far wall. They had yet to put up some extra shelves there; so far, all that occupied it was their wall calendar. Up until today, the calendar was blank except for a few appointments and their anniversary.

 

Now, thanks to Mike and a blue marker, it was packed full. He’d written in the dates for upcoming KOR performances with the new lineup, all of the Knights’ birthdays, Pete’s daughter’s birthday, Riz and Manu’s anniversary, and so much more. Things for Ben to focus on and look forward to; reminders of how full his life really was.

 

Hux cleared his throat, quietly, so as not to startle Ben. Ben turned, eyes wide and blinking and a little wet, or maybe it was just the light. When he saw Hux, he smiled.

 

“It looks like we actually live here,” he said, motioning around the kitchen and back to the calendar, “like…”

 

He trailed off, but Hux knew what he almost said, because Hux was thinking the same thing.  _ Like a home _ . And coming from Ben, that meant everything.

 

There was one more thing Hux wanted to add to that calendar, though, one last way he could help his husband feel happier here. But first he had to see if it was something Ben was interested in, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

 

“I was thinking,” Hux said, “that bar we passed on seventh street seemed pretty nice. I looked it up and they have a dance floor.” Ben perked up at that and Hux had to fight back a smirk. “Next time we have a free evening, we should go.”

 

Ben was nodding before Hux even finished the sentence. “Yes. Yes, I’d love that.”

 

And then Hux let himself smirk, because Ben was swooping over to him and wrapping him in his arms. He kissed Hux soundly before pulling back to look at his face. “‘Tidge...how can I ever thank you - “

 

Suddenly his face lit up. Slowly he smiled that  _ Solo smile _ that Hux loved and dreaded in equal measure.

 

Ben kissed him again and murmured, “wait, I know. I know just how to make your deepest desires come true…”

 

Just as quickly as he’d approached, he released Hux and began to walk towards the door to the back yard. On the way he grabbed the keys to the shed out back where they kept the lawn mower; with his other hand he began to lift up and pull off his shirt…

 

Hux gaped at him. It was nearly dark now, surely Ben wasn’t  _ actually _ going to mow the lawn…

 

No. No, of course he wasn't, Hux realized, remembering the look on Ben's face a second ago. He wasn't, he was just a damn  _ tease. _

 

“Oh no you don't.” Hux was behind him in an instant, grabbing his back belt loops and tugging.

 

Ben didn't resist, not even a little, laughing as he allowed Hux to pull him backwards, tug his shirt off the rest of the way and toss it aside.

 

He did, however, gasp when Hux reached around him and slid his hands down that unfairly beautiful chest, which the neighbors could wait one more day to get a look at thank you very much, tonight it was all his…

 

“Your hands are cold!” Ben shivered in his grip.

 

“Well whose job is it to warm me up?”

 

“Funny, I don't remember that in our vows.”

 

“I snuck it in while you weren't paying attention.”

 

Ben's answering laughter was music to his ears. He turned in Hux's arms and slid his hands down to his thighs, giving a little warning squeeze before he hoisted Hux up to wrap his legs around Ben's waist and arms around his neck. “I thought of a better way to thank you anyway.”

 

“Oh?” Hux smirked down at him. Ben's shoulders were free of the tension they'd been carrying for weeks; his smile was easy and bright and his eyes glinting with mischief. The way it should be.

 

“Yep. Earlier didn't I say something about kissing you in every room of the house?”

 

Hux's smirk widened into grin. “I think you did, yes.”

 

“Well then I better get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: [squire](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/) | [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
